Language Teacher
by Anothai
Summary: What will happen, when Thailand decided to ask England to teach him English, and returned England back by teaching him Thai. Warning! Bad Summary.


**I'm not owned Hetalia.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What?! You want to learn English?"

.

.

Thailand nodded with his usual friendly-shining smile. " Yes! Khun-England. I want to learn English."

The blond raised his brows curiously looking at the South-East Asian nation with a weird stare.

Sure, in the past. He did get along with this nation, but Thailand is always has a pride in his country and language. Never be down for another country even him, England… and now it made him so curious. Why in the hell does he want to learn English now?

" Don't want to be rude, lad. But why me? Even that bloody America and another country can speak English too." He asked, looking at the brunette in the eyes to find that maybe he was joking but no, he could find only happiness and sincere in there.

" … Well, you're the original of English after all and many people in Thailand sent their children to your country. So I thought that it'd be great if you can teach me ana~ " The brunette answered, his cheeks flushed. Looking at England's eyes hopefully.

.

England looked at that puppy-eyes a few second, he sighed.

_._

_._

_This will take a long-long time._

_._

" Sure. Wanker, whatever."

.

.

.

* * *

.

" Bloody hell! What on the earth did you do?!"

" Eh? I've done nothing."

" No! Why did you put article after noun! It's supposed to be in front of!"

" ana~ but I don't understand. Khun-England. Why can't it be here?"

" Just put it in front of that bloody noun. Thailand…"

" Yes… ana"

.

* * *

.

" I can't believe that only 10 percents of your country can speak English…"

" ana~ and the AEC is coming now, that's also the reason why I want to learn too."

" Sure that you should, wanker. It's hard to believe that you almost the lowest of this."

" My country hasn't even got 4G yet after all."

" I started to think that you might from underground or something."

" ana~"

.

* * *

.

" I think even 5 years old child still better than you, Thailand."

" That's mean, Khun-England. I'm just not good at this ana~"

" Yes, yes. I know, you just not a fast learner."

" I bet if you study my language it'll worst that me for sure ana~."

" Wanker."

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Thank you ana~ Khun-England. I've learnt a lot from you today."

.

Thailand sent England a big-friendly smile while England just shrugged. Actually, he'd better learnt a lot from him or else his time might be such a wasted.

" No problems, it's kind of fun talking to you too." The brunette nodded.

The silent covered around for a minute until the cheerful one break down the silent.

" My ride should be here for a minute ana~. So, as a thank you to you I'll teach you a little Thai!" England looked at him a little. " Oi, you don't have to do this, you know. I didn't do anything special." "Just let me pay you back a little ana~, please."

" Yes…" The blond just nodded and murmured a quietly yes. _He didn't want to admit that he was interest in that language too._

" In Thailand, we greeted people by saying _Sawasdee_" Thailand said his native language quite fast making England frowned at the sounded he'd heard.

He tried to copy the brunette. " Sa…was-dee?"

Thailand nodded with a wide grin. " Yeah, and we also have a morning greeting, night greeting too. And the hardest would be the royal language ana~."

" Royal language? Like… a formal word to speak to or about the Royalty?" The blond asked with a confused emotion on his face. And the other answered back with a smile as usual.

" Yes, it has nothing like normal word and also harder, longer. Even I sometimes used it wrong too ana~."

" Git."

After talking and England had learn the other language for a while, Thailand's phone rang. And after finished talking something in Thai which England bet that it was his ride has arrived. And it was.

" Ana~ I've got to go now." Thailand said to him with a glee. England just grinned back.

" Sure, git. Then… I will see you at next world's meeting, right?"

The blond asked with an unsure tone of voice, Thailand shrugged. " Ana~ or I might visit you sometimes."

" Yes… Whatever. Just make sure to call me first, git."

.

Thailand stood up and staring to walk out of the building, but before he could get out of the room, he stopped and turned back to him.

" Goodbye ana~, England. And… _Rak na._"

England blinked in confusion and feeling a bit weird that the brunette by his name not Khun-England. "What do you mean?"

Thailand just laughed a little and released his usual smile. Then he walked away with his hand gesture a goodbye to him.

.

.

England didn't if he was right, but he was so sure that he saw a hint of sadness and hurt in those eyes after he said some words that England can't understand.

.

.

It disturbed him so much…

.

What does that word means?...

.

.

_Rak na_…

.

* * *

Rak na or รักนะ = love you. (Informal)

and Sawasdee or สวัสดี = Hello

.

Crap… this is sucks… I know… stupid me again…

And it's kind of truth based of my life in Thailand. 3G is so slow… perhaps slower than sloth.


End file.
